Cuentos populares
by Atori-chan
Summary: Naruto y sus compañeros han decidido hacer una obra de teatro, escrita por Jiraiya, dirigida por Tsunade, con efectos especiales de Orochimaru. ¿Qué saldrá de ahí? Una inesperada historia de amor.
1. Acto 1

**SUMARY: **Naruto y sus compañeros han decidido hacer una obra de teatro, escrita por Jiraiya, dirigida por Tsunade, con efectos especiales de Orochimaru. ¿Qué saldrá de ahí? Una inesperada historia de amor.

**Dato: **Idea Basada en los cuentos: _"Blancanieves y los Siete enanitos"; "La Bella Durmiente"; "Cenicienta"; "Caperucita Roja" _con ligeras modificaciones hechas por mí y un final peculiar.

**Dato: **Debido a que interpretan una obra, habrá mucho OCC, aunque también intento mantener las características de los personajes interpretados.

**Aclaraciones: **

-Diálogos

-"Alguien narrando la obra"

_-"Pensamientos"_

**Parejas: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuKarin, ShikaTema, NejiTen

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Ydena<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CUENTOS POPULARES<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p>Expectantes, así estaban todos los miembros de los clanes de gran prestigio, así como algunas familias de poco reconocimiento.<p>

Gente de Suna también se encontraba presente, al igual que los akatsukis que se habían dado un descanso para contemplar aquella obra donde los personajes eran los novatos Gennin de Konoha, más el Kazekage y sus dos hermanos mayores.

Según el panfleto que todos poseían, se trataba de una versión de varios cuentos populares, escrita por el mismísimo Jiraiya, dirigida por Tsunade, y con efectos especiales de Orochimaru.

Por lo que tendría que ser la obra perfecta.

Claro que el reparto de los personajes mantenían en vilo a los espectadores, así como preguntarse qué papel ocuparía su respectivo hijo.

.

Las luces se fueron apagando, el telón de color rojo alzándose con elegancia, una música lenta de fondo, un decorado demasiado superficial y el narrador comenzó la historia.

* * *

><p><em>Acto I<em>

-"Érase una vez," -Kakashi era el narrador, pero lo que más destacaba es que le ponía tanta emoción, que muchas chicas no pudieron enamorarse de esa voz tan sexy- "dos reinos que estaban continuamente en guerra. Siglos llevaban peleándose por el control del otro y dominarlo. El dirigente de uno de los reinos combatientes empezó a estar cansado de una lucha que no llevaba a ningún lado, por lo que solicitó una audiencia con el rey rival."

-¿Detener la guerra? –Había dicho con gracia el rey rival-. Aunque seas un perezoso, no creo que me estés ofreciendo la bandera blanca, rey Shikamaru.

-No la ofrezco, sino detener esto, rey Neji.

Para sorpresa de todos, los reyes rivales eran ni más ni menos que Shikamaru Nara, quién lucía más aburrido de lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver, y Neji Hyuuga, el cual estaba muy bien metido en su papel de rey malvado y orgulloso.

Las chicas no podían más que alabar lo increíblemente guapos que estaban ambos con sus trajes de soberanos. Sin embargo, algunas, también estaban irritadas al ver a sus respectivas reinas, o lo que era lo mismo, sus mujeres en la obra.

-¡Ni te creas que nuestro reino se rebajará a ofrecerte la victoria! –Bramó la reina indignada, esposa del rey Shikamaru.

-Por muy reina que seas, hablar así a Neji-kun es una falta de respeto –Comentó la reina rival, para después agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Por no mencionar que vuestro reino jamás podrá con el nuestro.

-¡Calla Tenten! –Ordenó Neji para fijar sus ojos claros sobre los aburridos negros de Shikamaru-. Rey Shikamaru sabes bien que mi objetivo es apoderarme de tu reino. Las opciones son la guerra o la unión mediante matrimonio. Y que yo recuerde, no tienes herederos.

-Son problemáticos –Fue la respuesta simple acompañados de un bostezo tan al estilo de Shikamaru, que los espectadores se extrañaban un poco por como la personalidad de los personajes ficticios eran tan idénticos a los que los actores poseían en su vida cotidiana.

-Pues espero que abandones esa absurda idea y consigas engendrar un heredero para mi hija o mi hijo. Te doy un año, de lo contrario, me apodaré de tu reino sin piedad.

Las luces se apagaron como si se efectuara un cambio de escena, vislumbrándose otro decorado pésimo, música de fondo y nuevamente la voz de Kakashi.

-"Esa fue la condición que el rey Neji Hyuuga le había impuesto al rey Shikamaru Nara. Claro que lo que el rey Neji desconocía, es que la verdadera razón por la que el rey Shikamaru no podía tener hijos, era porque su esposa era estéril."

-¡¿Y ahora qué? –La reina Temari estaba muy irritada-. Ese imbécil pide que tengamos un hijo. Y tú cómo sabiendo que no puedo, ¿vas y aceptas? –Espetando con incredulidad.

-Ahrg… Deja de gritar Temari… Siempre lo mismo… -Llevando un dedo a su oído, como si sintiera que estuvieran a punto de explotar por tanto ruido.

-¡ES QUE ERES UN COBARDE QUE NO AFRONTA LA SITUACIÓN COMO UN HOMBRE!

-Tendremos un hijo y se acabó la guerra –Dijo de manera tan simple y tan despreocupado, por no hablar del bostezo dado, que irritó más a la rubia.

-¡¿ES QUÉ ERES IMBÉCIL O SOLO TE LO HACES? ¡NO PUEDO ENGENDRAR! ¡¿ACASO PLANEAS SERME INFIEL? ¡SI LO HACES, JURO QUE TE MATO!

-Tranquila, tranquila -Y el rey Shikamaru seguía de lo más calmado-. No queda más remedio pero, iré pedirle ayuda al Dark Knight Snake.

-¿A… a… a Dark Knight Snake? –El enfado de Temari cambió tan radicalmente que ahora asomaba un terror tan palpable que lograba despertar la curiosidad en el público sobre quién y qué era ese tal Dark Knight Snake. El malo de la obra, sin duda.

-Esa es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla –Pronunció esta vez con una determinación que asombró no solo a la reina Temari, sino también al público.

Luces que se van apagando, musiquita de fondo y cambio de escena a una tétrica.

-"Dark Knight Snake era un brujo, pero con el porte de un caballero, que controlaba las artes oscuras" –Tormentas aparecieron sobre el escenario-. "Se rumoreaba que su existencia era un regalo de los infiernos y que había subido al mundo humano para controlarlo. Aún sabiendo eso, el rey Shikamaru, no dudó en ir hacia su morada y solicitar su ayuda" –En medio de las tormentas, se vio un castillo oscuro, así como serpientes de piedra en la entrada-. "No importaba con lo que se encontrara, el rey Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para terminar con la guerra"

-¿Quién eres? –Ante el portalón que llevaba al interior del castillo oscuro, una mujer pelirroja custodiaba su entrada.

-Solicito la ayuda de tu amo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Expectación absoluta al descubrir quién era el malo de la película.

La mujer pelirroja desconfiada, se ajustó las lentes y observó con atención al rey Shikamaru quién no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por semejante análisis.

-Lo siento, pero Sasuke no tiene tiempo para estar con alguien como tú –Decretando con aire de autosuficiencia.

-¡Karin! –Una voz de fondo tan profunda y firme que enamoró a las chicas, más que la de Kakashi narrando-. Déjale pasar.

-¡Pero Sasuke…! –Quiso replicar asombrada.

-¡Obedece! –Fueron sus palabras frías y provistas de sentimientos.

Desconforme, Karin se mordió el labio inferior. Abrió la puerta y le permitió el acceso al rey Nara.

-"El camino era más oscuro y tenebroso de lo que el rey Shikamaru había imaginado. Como el sobrenombre que Uchiha Sasuke poseía, aquello estaba lleno de serpientes quiénes mostraban sus lenguas divertidas a punto de cazar a su presa. El rey Shikamaru, contrario a tener miedo, solo sentía repulsión por aquel lugar"

-¿Y quién no? –Murmuró Deidara desde su asiento.

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate! –Le ordenó Sasori que estaba sentado a su lado y totalmente enfrascado en la obra.

El lugar cambió a uno más amplio donde se veía a Sasuke con ropas oscuras que le cubrían desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sentado cómodamente y con pose altiva, había sido una imagen en que las chicas no pudieron soportar y comenzaron a gritar emocionadas.

Sin embargo, los actores siguieron la obra como si nada.

Karin se situó a un lado entre el rey Shikamaru y Sasuke, el cual tenía a dos camaradas a ambos lados.

-¡El rey Shikamaru del famoso reino de Sunagakure! ¿Podría decirme por qué nos honra con su agradable presencia? –Tanta arrogancia había en sus palabras, que cualquiera diría que no disfrutaba en su papel de señor importante y malo, malote.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda para poder tener un heredero.

Uno de los camaradas y Karin no pudieron evitar soltar una risa por el chiste tan bueno que Shikamaru hacía, denotando que aquella petición sería totalmente inconcebible.

-Está bien –Accediendo sin más, extrañando a sus tres acompañantes. Los efectos especiales de Orochimaru se encargaron de que de las manos de Sasuke hubiera magia. Fingiendo que se concentraba, de sus extremidades apareció un frasquito con líquido morado en su interior-. Que tu mujer lo beba. Nueve meses después, nacerá tu hijo.

-"Así de simple había quedado todo. Algo que al rey Shikamaru le extrañaba. Pues otro rumor que circulaba alrededor de Uchiha Sasuke, es que todo cuanto hacía, era en beneficio propio. Pero ahora, estaba hecho, no había vuelta de hoja. Sin perder tiempo, regresó a su castillo, sin saber que su desconfianza era más que cierta."

-Sasuke, ¿cómo pudiste aceptar sin sacarle uno de sus territorios a cambio? –Objetó uno de sus acompañantes.

-… -No hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisilla siniestra que asustó hasta al público.

-Pues sí que está encantado con su papel –No pudo evitar argumentar Itachi con una gota nerviosa.

Las luces volvieron apagarse, una dulce melodía y la voz de Kakashi.

-"De esta manera, Shikamaru le dio el brebaje a su mujer y nueve meses después, nació una niña a la que pusieron de nombre Sakura. El rey Neji, prometiendo con lo dicho, se anunció que su primogénito Naruto, sería su prometido. Y así la guerra se dio por finalizada. Un bonito final, es lo que parece, pero, esto todavía no ha hecho más que comenzar –Pausando unos momentos, para tomar un poco de aire y dar más suspense a la historia-. Diez años habían pasado desde aquello. El rey Shikamaru había decidido que su hija Sakura pasase todos los veranos en el reino Hyuuga, para así conocer mejor a su prometido y que al menos fuera una boda por amor. Nadie se esperaba que fuera el hijo del rey Neji quién se enamorara locamente de la princesa, por lo que podía vivir en paz –Nuevamente pausa y la música cambió a una más fuerte, cargada de intriga-. Pero cuando se celebraba el décimo cumpleaños de la princesa Sakura…"

Cambio de escenario, donde se veía la celebración de una fiesta por todo lo alto, así como ambos soberanos conversando tranquilamente, hasta que todo se volvió sombrío.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Neji buscando algo que llevase a descubrir lo que ocurría.

Las ventanas se abrieron bruscamente a causa de un fuerte viento, las dos respectivas reinas buscaron a sus hijos para abrazarlos y protegerlos. La guardia real hizo función de proteger a sus soberanos, pero extrañamente se vieron empujados contra la pared.

Un torbellino oscuro apareció desde las ventanas, en compañía de dos personas que aterrizaron frente a los dos monarcas. El torbellino, por otro lado, aterrizaba con más lentitud y elegancia, como si tuviera vida propia.

-No… No puede ser… -Tembló el rey Shikamaru, reconociendo esas dos personas, como cómplices de Sasuke.

El torbellino acabó por convertirse en la figura de Uchiha Sasuke, obteniendo nuevamente alteración en el público femenino y sorpresa en los actores.

-¿Uchiha… Sasuke? –Mencionó el rey Neji con algo de temor.

La presencia del mencionado, acongojó a ambas soberanas. La reina Temari, apretaba contra sí a la pequeña Sakura, especialmente cuando aquellos ojos negros con su sonrisa arrogante se posaron en su hija con demasiada atención.

Esa mirada tan profunda fue rápidamente captable para el enamorado de Sakura, quién veía a Sasuke, sin miedo, a diferencia del resto, como enemigo absoluto.

-¡Qué fiesta más bonita! –Desviando la atención para echar un vistazo a la decoración- ¿Por qué razón no he sido invitado, siendo el responsable del nacimiento de tu hija?

Las personas invitados a la fiesta, se preguntaron confusos de qué hablaba.

-Disculpad, no pensé que os gustase estos actos sociales –Se disculpó el rey Shikamaru nervioso.

-En verdad los odio. Excepto cuando soy el protagonista supremo –Echó su larga capa oscura hacia atrás teniendo la imagen de dos alas de cuervo a la espalda y volvió a clavar su mirada en Sakura- ¡OIDME TODOS! ¡CUANDO LA PRINCESA CUMPLA LOS DIECISEIS AÑOS, ALGO HORRIBLE LE PASARÁ Y MORIRÁ!

Después del anuncio hubo truenos y una risa maquiavélica inundó todo el espacio, así como asustar a algunos niños que veían la obra y tener una nota mental de no acercarse nunca al Uchiha.

-¡Arrestadle! –Demandó el rey Shikamaru.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Sasuke volvió a convertirse en torbellino y desapareció junto a sus aliados de la misma manera en que llegaron.

Mientras en la sala real, casi todos estaban en silencio e impactados. La reina Temari, entre sollozos, todavía seguía sujetando a su hija quién no entendía mucho de qué iba el asunto.

Naruto era otro que no entendía, pese a que tenía dos años más que la princesa, por lo que solo pudo tirar de las ropas de su padre.

-Neh, ¿es qué algo malo le pasará a Sakura-chan?

-… -Pero el rey Neji no se vio capaz de responderle, solo se quedó mirando inexpresivo la escena sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Como padre, podía comprender cómo debía sentirse. Si algo así le pasase a su hija pequeña Hinata. Sin poder evitarlo, la buscó con la mirada, encontrándola bajo las faldas de su madre, temblando de miedo.

-¿Cómo es que pintan a Sakura y Naruto como unos palurdos con la edad que tienen? –Preguntó Kotetsu a su mejor amigo Izumo.

-Pss… Naruto ya no era muy espabilado, incluso en la vida real, solo para lo que le convenía –Contestando con lo que le parecía más lógico-. Pero en Sakura ni idea.

-Quizás los pusieron así a propósito –Habló la princesa y reconocida actriz Koyuki quién estaba sentada detrás de ellos-. Hay algunos reinos en la vida real que no le dan una educación digna a sus hijos porque ya tienen su futuro solucionado, y al final gobiernan siendo unos paletos. Aunque también pueden que lo hayan puesto así para otro fin en la obra –Dando una segunda conclusión.

-Yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a Sakura-chan –Gimoteaba Naruto con pena.

Mirando a su hijo, el rey Neji dio un hondo suspiro de resignación. Avanzó hacia el impactado rey Shikamaru.

-Rey Shikamaru, creo saber la solución a vuestro problema.

El rey lo miró con algo de esperanza.

-En los alrededores de mi reino habitan unos pequeños seres, protegidos de toda magia maligna. Mi idea es que la princesa Sakura se refugie hasta que pase la edad maldita impuesta por el brujo.

El rey Shikamaru le miró, volteó su mirada hacia su mujer quién sollozaba desesperada por el destino de su hija. Sin ningún remedio, ni poder para contrarrestar la maldición de Sasuke, asintió.

-Gaara –Un pelirrojo apareció entre los invitados, y como no, entre las espectadoras femeninas volvió a armarse una revolución para aclamar lo guapo que estaba- debemos darnos prisa, esta misma noche la princesa partirá. Cuento contigo para que la escoltes.

-Como tío de la princesa, juro que la prometeré con mi vida si hace falta –Dijo serio Gaara con una leve reverencia. Después se dirigió hacia el rey Neji- Dígame las coordenadas para llegar a mi destino.

-Será un viaje peligroso si el malvado Sasuke intenta raptar a la princesa. –Avisó Neji a Gaara.

-Confío en Gaara –Habló Shikamaru- No solo tiene el título de capitán general de mi reino, sino que además es el hermano de mi mujer y el más poderoso del reino de Suna donde también es el dirigente.

-… -Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el rey Neji seguía intranquilo.

Las luces se apagaron, así como volver la voz de Kakashi narrando.

-"Esa misma noche la princesa Sakura junto a su tío, partieron hacia la casa de los siete enanitos…"

-Eo, ¿cuándo dijeron que eran enanitos? –Preguntó Tobi con inocencia a Deidara.

-Si son pequeños seres, lo más lógico es que sean enanitos, idiota –Le respondió el rubio de mala manera.

-¡Ahh! Es que los enanitos que Tobi conoce, son los de _Blancanieves y los Siete enanitos_. ¡Una película molona! ¡Soy fan de Gruñón y de Mudito! El Bonachón nunca me cayó bien. Demasiado bueno para el bueno de Tobi. Y Sabio…

-¡Ahrg! ¡Deja de romperme la cabeza y cállate! –Volvió a espetar irritado de tener a Tobi justo a su lado.

-Vaaaaaaaaaale –Accediendo como un niño bueno.

-"…Pero como era de esperar -Volviendo a la voz de Kakashi-, algo terrible sucedería en el camino."

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, donde esta vez se veía a Sakura con Gaara.

-¿Todavía no hemos llegado, tío?

-Falta poco –Contestó escueto y con un ligero carmín que rodeaba sus mejillas y que sin duda no formaba parte de la actuación. Pero a ver quién era capaz de ocultar la vergüenza cuando estabas actuando como protagonista absoluto en una escena frente a todo Cristo, con la posibilidad de que después se burlasen de ti.

-¿Queda mucho?

-Falta poco –Volvió a repetir con el mismo tono de indiferencia usado anteriormente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un sitio –Siguiendo con ese mutismo con una paciencia digna de admirar.

-¿Y en dónde es? –Insistía la pequeña Sakura donde debido a tanta preguntita, cualquiera se sentiría hastiado. Pero el personaje de Gaara era la excepción.

Todo lo contrario al público. Algunos comenzaban a cogerle manía a ese personaje tan irritante.

-¿Y cuándo callará? –Preguntó Anko, moviendo su pierna con impaciencia por tanta preguntita tonta.

Unas butacas más adelante, Tobi había recibido un puñetazo sobre su cabeza por parte Deidara.

-¡Auch! ¡Sempai! ¿Por qué me has pegado?

-Tenía que descargarme con alguien y tú estabas más cerca –Pues aunque estaba entre Tobi y Kakuzu, ni loco le daría ese puñetazo al mutante. Después a ver quién lo aguantaba, porque de alguna manera lo relacionaba con el dinero. Quizás hasta era capaz de inventar algo parecido a esto: "Me has roto el cráneo. Por tu culpa tengo que gastar una pasta en la operación."

-Pero eso ha dolido –Continuó quejándose Tobi-. Mira, mira, Pein-chan –Dirigiéndose al compañero que tenía al otro lado- mira la pupa que Bad-Deidara-Malo me hizo.

Pein miró al enmascarado solo por hacerle creer que le hacía caso y se enfadaría con el rubio de la coleta, pero un gruñido proveniente de la obra, hizo que Tobi pusiera especial interés en la obra, olvidándose del golpe, por lo que solucionado el infantil asunto, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Gaara amenazante, sacando una espada y adoptando una pose defensiva sobre la pequeña Sakura.

Y todas las chicas fans de Gaara quedarían satisfechas y dispuestas a morir en paz por ver esa faceta en el Kazekage, de no ser porque la aparición de un supuesto "enemigo" en la obra, había captado toda la atención, provocando que todo el público se escojonara de la risa. De hecho, hasta los que estaban entre bastidores intentaban también aguantar la risa. Pues no todos los días veíamos a Kabuto con orejas y boca de lobo, vestido con un camisón de mujer, propio de ancianos con gorrito incluido, y aún por encima rosa como el cabello de la Haruno.

-¡Oh! No se asuste, caballero –Kabuto simulaba la mezcla de las voces de una anciana acatarrada y la de un lobo feroz-. Soy la humilde abuelita de esta pequeña. Sakura-chan, ¿es que no te acuerdas de tu abuelita?

La niña Sakura, escondida tras las ropas de Gaara, observaba a aquel ser entre escéptica y tratando de creerle.

-¿Su abuela? –Preguntó Gaara- ¿La madre de quién? –Volvió a cuestionar.

-De su dulce y hermosa madre, por supuesto –Contestó el lobo-abuela poniendo la mayor de su sinceridad en su sonrisa.

-Su madre tiene muy poco de dulce. –Algunos en el público, siendo la mayoría de Suna, asintieron eso con énfasis- Y en cuanto a la madre de la reina, creía que había muerto cuando yo nací.

-Ah, ah… Quería decir la madre de su padre. –autocorrigiéndose.

-¡Es un mentiroso! –Acusó Tobi-. Ese es el lobo feroz disfrazado de abuelita.

-¿La madre del rey Shikamaru? –Repitió Gaara.

-Sí, sí. Mire mi coleta –Enseñando su coleta baja-. La tengo amarrada como mi hijo. ¿Lo ve?

-Ah sí, es verdad –Saliendo la pequeña Sakura de detrás de su tío-. Es la mamá de papá.

-"Ante esas dos pruebas -Nuevamente la voz de Kakashi narrando-, el hermano de la reina se creyó que aquella anciana se trataba realmente de la madre del rey."

La cara de todo el público fue la incredulidad total.

-¿Qué pruebas ni que ocho cuartos? –Bramó Kushina.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! –comentó Terumi, la Quinta Mizukage.

Entre bastidores:

-Ya dije que teníamos que modificar esa parte. ¡Es estúpida! –Comentó Orochimaru, llevando por medio desprecio hacia el autor de aquella obra.

-¡Cállate, Orochimaru! Eso alargaría demasiado la obra –Fue la justificación de Jiraiya.

Tsunade entre ambos, solo suspiró con gran paciencia. Una parte de ella, estaba de acuerdo con Orochimaru, pero eso significaría un gozo en la serpiente y ni de broma le daría ese gusto. Y por otro lado, no quería defender a Jiraiya, porque tampoco quería darle a él el gusto de regodearse por algo que verdaderamente no tenía sentido.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, honorable señora –Se disculpó Gaara-. Es que algo horrible ha sucedido y que tiene que ver con la princesa Sakura.

-¡¿Algo terrible? –Dramatizando como si aquello le afectara a ella misma- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-El brujo, Dark Knight Snake, ha lanzado una maldición mortal sobre la princesa.

-¿El brujo…? –Fingiendo sorprenderse- ¿Te refieres a ese poderoso brujo llamado Sasuke del que todos temen y que dicen que es inmortal?

-Ese mismo.

-¿Y qué se hará ahora? ¿Por qué la lleváis con vos?

-El padre del prometido de la princesa ha planeado refugiar a la princesa en el valle donde habitan los siete enanitos, protegidos contra toda magia maléfica.

-Entonces, todavía os queda mucho camino. Por favor, venid conmigo a mi humilde morada a descansar.

-Sí, tío, vamos. Estoy muy cansada y tengo mucha hambre –Le pidió la pequeña princesa.

Gaara mirando a su sobrina, accedió y se dejó guiar por la anciana-lobo.

Las luces se apagaron y la anciana-lobo se puso en medio del escenario comenzando así con un monólogo.

-Esos estúpidos se tragaron mi mentira. Cuando caiga la noche, le daré de cena a ese caballero una sopa que lo sumirá en un profundo sueño y entonces mataré a esa pequeña princesa y cobraré la recompensa que Sasuke-sama ha ofrecido a aquel que le traiga su cadáver –Terminando por reír de manera más macabra que el propio Sasuke hace unos minutos, provocando que los niños más pequeños tuvieran una cara de puro temor, buscando inmediatamente la protección de sus padres, creyendo que aquella persona era realmente un personaje muy malo, incluso en la vida real.

La luz que iluminaba a Kabuto se apagó y al volver a encenderse, se vio otro escenario, donde se veía tirado en el suelo a Gaara y a un lado, un cuenco de madera con el líquido esparcido por todo el suelo. Ante esa visión, Kabuto sonreía malignamente.

-"El plan maquiavélico del subordinado de Sasuke fue llevado a cabo, sin que el hermano de la reina se diera cuenta –Narraba Kakashi-. Aprovechando que la princesa había salido a recoger unas cuantas flores, el subordinado escondió al noble caballero y así llevar a cabo su ejecución final."

Nuevamente se produjo un cambio de escena donde aparecía la pequeña Sakura danzando de alegría cargando una cesta con flores.

-_Abuelita, dime tú, ¿qué flores son las que recogí yo? Abuelita, dime tú. ¿Dónde dejaste a Niebla-chan?_

Desde su asiento, Tobi bailaba con aquella pegadiza canción que tanto le encantaba, igual que las niñas, que tras superado su temor, cantaban con la pequeña Sakura, aunque la versión original, la de la _Legendaria Heidi Ninja_.

-Abuelita, abuelita, ya he llegado –Anunció Sakura entrando a la casa distinguiendo el silencio y el vacío absoluto en la antigua cocina- ¿Abuelita? ¿Tío Gaara?

-Sakura-chan… -La llamó la voz gastada de la anciana desde otra habitación.

-¿Abuelita? –con un ligero temor, la pequeña dejó caer el cesto de flores y cruzó la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con la habitación. La princesita encontró a la anciana-lobo echada en una cama, tosiendo al mismo tiempo- ¿Abuelita? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ay, mi pequeña. Mi catarro ha empeorado. ¡Gracias a Madara que tu tío ha ido a buscar ayuda para que me curen!

Entre los asientos, algunos Uchihas, entre ellos, el propio Itachi, se miraron entre sí con caras raras, pero con un mismo pensamiento. ¿Por qué consideraban en la obra a Madara como un Dios?

-Oh abuelita, debes cuidarte, hasta que el "tito" Gaara llegue.

-Sí, sí, claro. Pero acércate, mi niña, dame un poco de calor.

Y nuevamente, algunos picarescos en el público, buscaron a uno de los participantes de la obra con el fin de encontrar los celos dibujado en su cara y romper esa fachada de tipo duro que siempre daba, incluso en el seno de su propia familia.

Dieron con él, pero para su sorpresa y hasta decepción, se fijaron que ni aún así, pudieron romperle aquella cara de indiferencia, como si aquel acercamiento le importara un reverendo pepino. Con los brazos cruzados, observaba la escena como si estuviera frente a una aburrida película romántica de esas que tanto le disgustaba.

-¿Abuelita? –Continuaba la pequeña Sakura con la obra, con un rostro ahora extraño- No hueles a flores como siempre, abuelita.

-Ah, es que llevo días sin ducharme.

-¡Marrano! –Escupió uno de los niños del público, causando unas pequeñas risas.

-Y ahora que me doy cuenta, abuelita, ¡qué nariz más rara tienes!

-Para olerte mejor.

-Y abuelita, ¡qué ojos más raros tienes!

-Para verte mejor –Y esa frase no fue solo dicha por Kabuto, sino incluso por los niños, aunque de todas las voces la que destacó más era la de Tobi.

-Y abuelita, ¡qué boca más grande tienes!

-¡PARA COMERTE MEJOR! –Gritando los mismos, pero con la diferencia de que Kabuto había dejado caer su disfraz de anciana, transformándose en el lobo, dispuesto a devorar a la princesa.

-¡NOO! ¡ES EL LOBO FEROZ! –Gritando de pánico la pequeña intentando huir, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que el lobo le había bloqueado la única salida, poniéndola en un aprieto al tener a sus espaldas la pared.

-¡Ju! ¡Ju! ¡Ju! ¡Niña tonta! Tu tío y tú os habéis tragado mi mentira. Ahora tu tío está durmiendo como un bebé y nadie podrá rescatarte de tu muerte –Sakura intentaba buscar de alguna manera la salida, aunque sabía que era inútil-. Y así, el venerable Sasuke me dará una generosa recompensa.

-¿Sasuke? –Repitiendo aquel nombre con horror, al saber que aquel brujo estaba detrás de todo eso.

-Sí, princesita, y ahora, ¡MUERE!

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué la va a matar! –Gritaba Tobi angustiado, agarrándose a la manga de Deidara quién contaba hasta cien, antes de poder darle otro puñetazo en su cabeza vacía.

-¡Nosotros te lo impediremos! –Fue el grito proveniente de una voz masculina con vigor y valor.

Y si lo de Kabuto no había sido suficiente para partirse de risa, el hecho de ver a Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Kankuro y Sai, disfrazados cada uno de un color distinto, con un cuerpo de no más de metro y diez de estatura, y conservando sus rostros adolescentes, fue un cachondeo total.

Los siete enanitos entrando en escena, pese a la carcajada general, siguieron en su papel de proteger a la pequeña Sakura, algunos con espadas, otros con hachas y hasta también con bates de beisbol. Vamos que si la apariencia de los ninjas no bastaba para escojonarse, lo de las armas era ya recochineo para toda la vida.

-¡No dañarás a nuestra hermosa princesa! –Gritó Lee bien metido en su papel.

-¡Atrévete con alguien de tu tamaño! –Gritó Chouji, aunque literalmente estuviera fuera de lugar.

-¡A por él! –gritó Kiba con valentía.

La pequeña Sakura, sorprendida, solo podía observar como aquellos seres diminutos batallaban contra aquel lobo, poniéndolo en serio peligro.

-Princesa –la voz de Ino, cogiéndole la mano, le llamó la atención- tenemos que aprovechar para escapar.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? –Sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Hemos recibido un mensaje aéreo de Su Majestad, el rey Neji, de la situación. Nosotros nos hemos adelantado para recibirles y fue cuando sentimos la energía del subordinado del temible Sasuke.

-¡Maldita chica! –Maldijo Kiba tras retroceder por culpa de un golpe de Kabuto-Lobo-. Déjate de rodeos y huye con la princesa.

-¡Qué sí, perro pulgoso! –Contestando de mala manera- ¡Corramos, princesa!

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, Sakura se vio cogida de la única chica diminuta, escapando de aquella cabaña, donde los enanitos siguieron peleando contra su enemigo.

Se apagaron las luces y la voz de Kakashi volvió a narrar.

-"Los seis enanitos lograron rescatar a la joven princesa y tras dejar malherido al terrible lobo, escaparon ellos también, pues sabían que el brujo Sasuke aparecería pronto al sentir como uno de sus vasallos tenía poca energía."

Nuevamente la escena de la cabaña, pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía ligeras grietas y estaba toda desordenada a causa de la pelea. Ahí, en el silencio más absoluto, aparecía Sasuke cubierto hasta la boca con su capa oscura. Con paso tranquilo pero seguro, entró en la cabaña y observó con desdén lo que quedaba de aquella batalla. Mirando en todos los rincones, se fijó en un cuenco que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y lo olió como si aún pudiera saber qué es lo que contenía. Tras unos segundos, tiró el cuenco y se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios que estaba a su derecha. Al abrirlo, se encontró con Gaara dormido y amordazado.

Dejó entrever una sonrisa maliciosa cara al público, para hacerlos testigos de un plan que vincularía al personaje de Gaara.

Un quejido procedente de la habitación contigua, hizo que abandonara su atención sobre Gaara. Si la cocina estaba completamente desordenada, la habitación se había convertido en los restos de una Guerra Mundial. Tirado sobre una esquina y con múltiples heridas estaba el lobo Kabuto, quejándose del dolor.

-Parece que esos enanitos eran más poderosos que tú, Kabuto –Fueron las palabras de Sasuke cargadas de desprecio y de burla.

Sin embargo, Kabuto al escucharlo, casi le pareció un milagro, ya que en su rostro se dibujó la alegría y el alivio.

-A… Amo… Sasuke… Menos mal que estáis… acá… Los enanitos… Ellos tienen a la princesa…

-Lo sé –Agachándose para quedarse de cuclillas y tener mejor visión-. También sé que intentaste matar a la princesa.

-Como vos pedíais… -Seguía diciendo Kabuto.

-Yo no recuerdo ese último detalle. ¿Qué dices tú, Suigetsu? –Dirigiéndose al mencionado que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa diabólica, expectante a que Su Señor hiciera alguna de sus maldades contra Kabuto.

-Que Kabuto debe ir a una óptica a que le revisen esas gafas de culo de vaso que tiene, porque debió leer mal el comunicado que has dado, jefe –Como por arte de magia, sacó un cartel donde se anunciaba-. "_Ofrezco una recompensa a aquel que me traiga VIVA a la princesa Sakura." _

-Viva, ¿verdad? –Enfocándose en Kabuto, quién tenía el miedo y horror en su cara, al ver ahora con claridad los ojos burlones y maquiavélicos de Sasuke.

-Amo… De verdad… yo leí…

-La recompensa, por supuesto –Terminando Suigetsu por él, acercándose hasta situarse al lado de Sasuke-. Eso es lo que se lee siempre muy clarito, nunca falla, pero con la letra pequeña no hay manera –Meneando la cabeza.

-Quizás siendo serpiente aprendas a leer –Dijo Sasuke con esa sonrisita de diablo que volvió a acojonar a los más pequeños.

-¡No, Mi Señor! ¡Por favor! ¡Tened piedad!

Sasuke estiró la mano, un pluf y en el lugar de Kabuto quedaba una serpiente blanca, que Sasuke no tardó en desinteresarse.

-Suigetsu, haz sopa de serpiente o un bolso con ella, pero que no revolotee por mí alrededor nunca jamás.

Sin duda alguna, para la gente del público, era mejor no hacer enfadar al joven Sasuke.

Al salir de la habitación, Sasuke se encontró con Juugo cargando a Gaara como si fuera un saco de patatas. Salió de la cabaña y una brisa de aire volteó su capa, haciéndolo sexy y atrayente para las chicas que, hasta hace unos segundos, temían de su persona.

El joven miró hacia el aire como si buscase algo y otra sonrisa salió de sus labios, provocando un grito femenino estruendoso.

-Con que los enanitos, ¿eh? No será nada fácil para mis estúpidos subordinados.

-Pero sí, para el Gran Sasuke –Dijo Karin apoyándose en su hombro. Tras de ellos se encontraba una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa morada y una estrella invertida dibujada en su espalda-. Después de todo, vos sois el hijo de la gran…

-Karin, si quieres seguir viviendo, no hagas que recuerde mis apestosos orígenes maternos –Cortándola con una mirada asesina y siniestra.

-Ah… Disculpe amo… -Apartándose de él por el miedo implantado en aquellos ojos.

-Vaya forma de hablar así de tu madre, ¿eh, Itachi? –Dijo Kisame burlón.

Itachi solo le miró de reojo, puede que no de manera asesina, pero su mirada era tan tranquila que consiguió poner nervioso y asustar a Hoshigaki, por alguna razón.

-Solo bromeaba, en serio –Riéndose nervioso.

Y como siempre, Itachi no habló, solo volvió a dirigir su mirada en la obra, poniendo el mismo interés que sus padres, pero picado de la curiosidad en saber los orígenes del personaje de su hermano.

Sasuke se fijó en la otra figura cubierta y que nadie podía distinguirla, solo hasta que el Uchiha pronunció su nombre.

-Shizune ocúpate de penetrar en el territorio de los enanitos y capturar a la princesa. La princesa tiene diez años, así que seis años para llevar a cabo tu misión.

-Como deseéis, amo –Aceptando sumisa con una leve inclinación de cabeza y de manera mágica, desapareció instantáneamente de la escena, justo en el momento en que Juugo y Suigetsu salían. Juugo cargando a Gaara y Suigetsu con un bote hermético donde dentro estaba la serpiente Kabuto.

-Sasuke-sama –Habló el gigante- puedo preguntaros por qué no accedéis vos mismo al territorio de los enanitos. Sé que podríais entrar sin problemas.

Dando la espalda a sus subordinados, Sasuke contestó.

-Entonces el juego de la recompensa sería muy aburrido.

-¿Seguro que no va con la intención de hacer a sus subordinados más fuertes? –Cuestionó Suigetsu con picardía.

-… -una sonrisa oculta fue la respuesta.

-Pero Sasuke-sama, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué aceptasteis la petición del rey Shikamaru si al final lanzasteis una maldición sobre la hija que creasteis? –Preguntó Karin.

-¿Para qué va a ser, pedazo de burra? –Habló Suigetsu, donde por dentro se sentía encantado de insultar a la pelirroja abiertamente- ¿Acaso has olvidado que el reino Nara pertenecía antiguamente al clan de nuestro amo? El jefe piensa recuperarlo.

-Vamos –Fueron las palabras de Sasuke, ocultando su mirada al público, dando la intriga de que bajo esa máscara existía otra razón de peso.

Las luces se apagaron y Kakashi volvió a contar.

-"El reino Nara no era solo lo que Dark Knight Snake quería conseguir. En su plan de rapto de la princesa, buscaba algo más que nadie, ni siquiera sus vasallos de confianza, sabían –Una larga pausa-. La princesa Sakura, por su parte, vivió protegida por los siete enanitos, feliz y sin problemas. La hechicera Shizune, con motivo de cumplir la voluntad de su amo, Dark Knight Snake, comenzó un intenso entrenamiento para penetrar en la comunidad mágica de los siete enanitos y capturar a la princesa Sakura. De este modo, fueron pasando los años. Cuando la princesa cumplía los quince años, la hechicera Shizune tuvo el poder suficiente para llevar a cabo su misión. Pero esa misión no sería nada fácil, porque en otra parte, muy lejos de la comunidad mágica, el príncipe Naruto también se iba fortaleciendo a cada día que pasaba. El príncipe, que echaba de menos a su amada prometida, aparecería para truncar los malvados planes de la subordinada de Sasuke."

Y el telón rojo fue cayendo elegantemente, dando por finalizado el primer acto.

La gente, a pesar de algunas incoherencias, aplaudió, reconociendo entre ellos, lo buena que era la obra y lo bien que los actores la interpretaban.

FIN I ACTO

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este fic lo tenía comenzado desde hace tiempo, antes de que fuera dedicado a Ydena. Pero tras decidirme que le regalaría este fic súper divertido, sabiendo que le encantaría, fue un aliento para seguirlo y una manera de continuar con mis fics atrasados que no han visto la luz pública.

En este fic, no sé si os habréis fijado, es el primero en intentar usar correctamente la ortografía que se dicta en un diálogo. Algo de lo que estoy tratando de acostumbrarme, pero esencial en este tipo de historias si quieres que tenga una ortografía correcta.

Sobre la historia, pues aquí están todos los cuentos clásicos de nuestra niñez en uno, interpretados por nuestros personajes favoritos, donde Sasuke ofrece la imagen de la bruja malvada, mientras que Naruto es el príncipe que salvará a su amada princesa. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo (Esto ha sonado más a un anuncio que a una nota de autora XD)

¿Reviews, por favor?

PD: La tardanza de mis fics se debe a estudios y trabajo. Tranquilizo a mis lectores que no he dejado de escribir. Con todo lo que tengo, intentaré que el 14 de febrero haya actualización masiva de fics.

'Atori'


	2. Acto 2

**SUMARY: **Naruto y sus compañeros han decidido hacer una obra de teatro, escrita por Jiraiya, dirigida por Tsunade, con efectos especiales de Orochimaru. ¿Qué saldrá de ahí? Una inesperada historia de amor.

**Dato: **Idea Basada en los cuentos: _"Blancanieves y los Siete enanitos"; "La Bella Durmiente"; "Cenicienta"; "Caperucita Roja" _con ligeras modificaciones hechas por mí y un final peculiar.

**Dato: **Debido a que interpretan una obra, habrá mucho OCC, aunque también intento mantener las características de los personajes interpretados.

**Aclaraciones: **

-Diálogos

-"Alguien narrando la obra"

_-"Pensamientos"_

**Parejas: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuKarin, ShikaTema, NejiTen

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Ydena<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CUENTOS POPULARES<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p>El descanso entre el primer y segundo acto era una buena oportunidad para dar los primeros comentarios sobre la obra.<p>

Por un lado, las personas ajenas a toda relación con los actores, comentaban lo buena y hasta original que estaba la obra, siendo un conjunto de relatos de cuentos clásicos.

Por otro, las personas que conocían demasiado los actores, los comentarios eran diversos, aunque casi todos enfocados en el equipo Siete o en el Ninja más popular de su villa:

-Gaara ha estado cool con su papel, y Kakashi ha estado de infarto narrando –decía Matsuri emocionada.

-No hay duda que el rubito Uzumaki y el pequeño Uchiha saben cómo encandilar a una mujer como yo –comentaba la Mizukage.

-Sakura estuvo muy impertinente en su papel –comentó Sasori con sequedad.

-¿Sakura? –cuestionó Hidan, aludiendo esa confianza hacia la pelirrosa.

-¡Cómo ha molao Sasuke! –exclamaban Konohamaru y sus amigos entre ellos.

-Ese Naruto ha parecido un paleto actuando. Y Sasuke un creído. No te lo tomes a mal Miko-chan –le decía Kushina a su mejor amiga.

-No, da igual –sonriendo nerviosa, a sabiendas cómo era la pelirroja.

-¿Es que acaso no te has mojado las bragas cuando escuchaste a Kakashi narrar?

Minato se puso rojo de vergüenza, ni que decir de Mikoto, de su marido e hijo mayor. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios, pero no frente a su marido. ¿Acaso estaba loca o había perdido un tornillo si pensaba que le iba a darle una afirmativa frente a Fugaku? De hacerlo, seguro que recibiría la ira de su marido con sus dos hijos incluidos.

En el lado donde estaban los akatsukis, los comentarios eran en torno a la pelirrosa.

-¡Estuvo repelente durante toda la obra! –seguía quejándose Sasori.

-Para repelente quién estuvo fue Tobi –le repuso Deidara, aliviado de que Konan se llevara al pesado enmascarado a comprarle algunas chucherías.

-¡Sois unos protestones! –agregó Kakuzu, mientras manipulaba con su calculadora solar.

-Fue hablar el que no paraba de decir los gastos que se han hecho en la obra con los trajes y el decorado –le recordó Hidan hastiado de escucharle murmurar una y otra vez.

-Pues no se mataron mucho con el vestuario –siguió protestando Sasori para después comentar en un pequeño murmullo-. Aunque a Sakura le sentó bien ese vestido de princesa.

-Uy, Sasori, cómo te escuche el polluelo –se metió Kisame agudo a su último comentario.

-¡Bah!

-Pues Konan-Chan se puso embobada cuando apareció Sasu-Chan –dijo Tobi apareciendo con una enorme bolsa de palomitas de colores- y cuando se puso en plan malote, Konan…

-Toma Tobi, por niño bonito –ofreciéndole las gominolas que había comprado para ella, antes de que hablara de más con Pein delante.

-¡Kyaa! ¡MÁS GOLOSINAS! –exclamó Tobi emocionado.

Pein por su parte, miró de reojo a la peliazulada, quién le sonreía cariñosamente, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.

El sonido de aviso de que comenzaría el segundo acto, obligó a que todos se callaran y volvieran a ocupar sus respectivos asientos.

El telón fue subiendo, y los espectadores ofrecieron su aplauso inicial.

* * *

><p><em>Acto II<em>

-"Quince largos años habían pasado desde entonces –seguía narrando Kakashi con aquella voz tan gallarda que hacía suspirar a decenas de mujeres, algunas casadas e incluso hasta a embarazadas-. Los reyes Shikamaru y Temari, padres de la princesa Sakura, se encontraban desolados por el largo tiempo sin poder estar sin su hija, así como temerosos de que la profecía del malvado Dark Knight Snake se cumpliera. Afortunadamente, la princesa se encontraba bien protegida por la comunidad mágica de los siete enanitos y por la barrera mágica que impedía que fuerzas oscuras pudiesen entrar –una larga pausa para recrear suspense-. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la malvada hechicera Shizune iba consiguiendo el poder para atravesar la barrera mágica y cumplir la petición de su amo Sasuke. Lo que la hechicera ignoraba, es que en otra parte, el príncipe Naruto había crecido, convirtiéndose en un joven fuerte y valeroso."

.

-¡Ese es mi niño! –proclamó Kushina desde su asiento, orgullosa de su hijo.

.

Así pues, el escenario se iluminó donde se veía a un Naruto adolescente, vestido con las ropas propias de un príncipe, naturalmente de color naranja, con espada en mano, enfrentándose a un hombre un poco más mayor que él, donde la suavidad del choque entre espadas, parecía indicar que aquello era un entrenamiento.

-¡Muy bien, Naruto! –le felicitaba su contrincante, mientras esquivaba a duras penas uno de sus ataques-. Vas progresando.

-Todo lo hago para proteger a Sakura-chan de ese teme de Sasuke, Iruka-sensei.

.

Una frase tan bien dicha y tan sincera, que muchos se imaginaron que Naruto no había necesitado ensayarla demasiado.

.

-Han pasado ya muchos años desde que no veis a vuestra prometida –deteniendo el movimiento de su espada para poder hablar sin problemas-. El rey Shikamaru se sentirá complacido de que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, aún la seguís queriendo.

-¡Eso es porque estoy enamorado, Iruka-sensei! –afirmó con emoción.

-Y eso que solo la viste una vez –murmuró Iruka con una pequeña risa.

-Eso es porque no la conociste, mi fiel guardaespaldas. Pero Sakura-chan es hermosa, adorable, delicada, tierna…

.

Y pesada, fue el pensamiento de algunos, recordando el acto anterior donde no paraba de fastidiar a Gaara.

.

-Imagino que con el paso de los años, todas esas cualidades habrán crecido, como ella –agregaba Iruka.

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro que ahora estará más hermosa que nunca! –exclamando con embobamiento.

-Supongo que ahora que vos que sois lo suficiente fuerte para derrotar al malvado Dark Knight Snake, prescindiréis de la protección de los siete enanitos del bosque.

-Por eso le he pedido a mi padre que quiero casarme con ella mañana.

Iruka parpadeó varias veces ante aquella noticia.

-¿Habéis dicho… mañana?

Y un vasallo traía un caballo, donde en apariencia, parecía ser uno de los dibujos creados por Sai y que habían pasado del papel a tomar forma.

-Así es –dándole la espada a aquel vasallo y montando sobre el caballo blanco de extrañas rayas negras-. Mi padre me dijo que ya tengo edad para casarme y heredar el reino, y yo no puedo esperar más a estar de nuevo con Sakura-chan –dichas esas palabras, cabalgó hacia uno de los lados del escenario, como si se perdiera en la distancia.

-Vaya, pues sí que está enamorado –murmuró para sí mismo impresionado.

-¿Iruka-san? –apareciendo por allí una bella damisela, donde los ropajes azulados encajaban bien en su esbelta figura, y el corsé dejaba entrever una delantera que embobaba a algún pervertido del público. Su pose elegante, aunque de cara tímida, indicaba que se trataba de una persona muy importante en el reino- ¿Y Naruto-kun? ¿No estaba contigo? –preguntó tan bajito, que algunos tuvieron que afinar su oído para escucharla.

-Su hermano ha ido en búsqueda de la princesa Sakura, princesa Hinata.

-Entiendo –comentó la joven con tristeza.

.

-Oye, Hana, ¿Hinata no hacía de hija de Neji y de Tenten? –preguntó Tsume, madre de Kiba, en bajo.

-Así es –contestó la joven, mientras le daba una golosina a uno de los tres perros, y así tenerlos callados y no ladrando.

-Pues la reacción de Hinata, parecía sentir algo por Naruto.

-Según Kiba, dice que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, pero que él no se entera.

-Pero estamos hablando de la obra. Hinata es la hermana de Naruto y Hinata ha expresado sentir algo más que hermandad por Naruto –insistía Tsume con su voz baja, aunque deseosa de gritar por la confusión que no daba entendido-. ¿No me digas que van a meter incesto? ¡Qué hay niños delante!

.

-¡Hinata! –fue la llamada de la reina Tenten acercándose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo buscaba a Naruto-kun, madre –contestó sumisa ante sus palabras secas.

-Tu hermano tiene unos deberes que cumplir, y tú tienes los propios. ¿Acaso has olvidado las condiciones de tu padre como princesa que eres? –inquirió de manera más fría.

-No, madre –agachando la cabeza y retirándose con la reina madre.

.

Hanabi desde su asiento, movió los labios en un gesto de que su hermana no se libraba del mal familiar, incluso en una obra teatral.

.

Hubo un cambio de escena, donde gracias a los efectos especiales de Orochimaru, se veía a Naruto cabalgando por el bosque adelante.

-¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Sakura-chan! –decía emocionado.

Un nuevo cambio de escena, y los efectos especiales de Orochimaru se hicieron más mágicos, donde de ver a Naruto cabalgando por el bosque, pasó a ser vista esa escena en una gran bola de cristal. Aquella gran bola era algo que los subordinados de Sasuke, observaban con risas maliciosas, mientras que Sasuke, desde su trono lo observaba con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¡Qué ingenuo! ¡La sorpresa que se va a llevar! ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-… -Sasuke en respuesta a Suigetsu, solo dio un corto suspiro mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su mejilla, dándole un aire más cool y que provocó un grito entre las jóvenes, las casadas y embarazadas que habían estado embobadas, anteriormente, por Kakashi- ¿Qué hay con Shizune? ¿Todavía no ha sido capaz de entrar en la comunidad de esos enanos? –cuestionó con sequedad.

-Según el último comunicado, dice que ya ha encontrado la manera de entrar y de engañar a la princesa para traérosla ante vos –contestó Karin-. Aunque, le ha llevado quince años –agregó con burla-. Deberíais de haberos deshecho de ella, y ponerme a mí en su lugar.

-… -mirada curiosa de Sasuke sobre Karin, viendo cómo se había quitado las lentes y adoptado una pose seductora.

-Yo habría cumplido vuestra misión en menos tiempo. Además –acercándose lentamente-, ya sabéis que yo no necesito la recompensa sino otra cosa.

.

Las caras de algunos eran de película, por cómo la obra tipo Disney se había convertido en una de libros de Jiraiya.

-¡Kya! ¡Tobi no quiere verlo! ¡Eso son cosas para mayores! ¡Tobi no quiere verlo! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Uy! –tapándose el único ojo visible.

-Pero, ¿querrás callar de una vez? –gritó Deidara de que se moviera de tal manera que le impedía ver la obra y la escena para mayores de dieciocho años.

Por suerte para algunos, Sasuke devolvió la película a tipo Disney.

.

-¡Olvídalo! Ya sabes que no me interesas.

Eso hizo que Karin hiciera un puchero y su molestia era más real que fingida, así como las palabras de Sasuke.

-No me extraña que no le intereses –fue Suigetsu, quién hablaba-. Si ni siquiera sabes contar.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Sí que sé contar! –afirmó mientras se ponía las gafas, ajustándoselas.

-Antes has dicho que te llevaría menos que a Shizune, cuando en realidad te llevaría cien años atravesar la barrera mágica –insinuó con aires claros de burla y malicia.

-¡Maldito, Suigetsu! –sacudiéndole en toda la cabeza, deformándolo por completo.

Juugo, el tercer integrante, y el más sensato, solo los observaba con una gota en la cabeza, hasta que cuando Sasuke se levantó de su trono, fue de mayor prioridad.

-¿Vais a algún lado, Sasuke-sama?

-Si Naruto entra en escena, Shizune no podrá con él.

-¿Es que acaso vais a ayudarla? –preguntó Suigetsu, recuperando su forma, extrañado de que su amo fuera ayudar a un vasallo suyo.

-¡Claro que no! Solo voy a destrozar las fantasías de ese pequeño príncipe –contestando con una sonrisa sádica. Los espectadores tuvieron un escalofrío, recordando que Sasuke podría ser un tío atractivo, pero cuando se ponía en plan malvado, que lo soportara su hermano mayor.

Nuevamente hubo un cambio de escena, donde en esta ocasión se veía una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Por la puerta, salía la adolescente Sakura seguida de Ino en versión enanita, ambas molestas.

-Te he dicho que no pienso fregar los platos. Soy una princesa.

.

-He ahí la princesa hermosa, adorable, delicada y tierna de la que hablaba Naruto –murmuró alguien en el público con un tic en el ojo.

.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea, princesa! ¡Lleváis quince años viviendo como una señorita prepotente! ¡No hacéis otra cosa que mandar sobre quiénes os salvaron la vida! ¡Y aún por encima, os quejáis de la comida que preparamos!

-Lo repito, Ino: Soy una princesa, por lo que tengo derecho a daros órdenes. Y ni loca pienso comer gusanos rellenos de queso chédar.

Algunos en el público pusieron la cara verde, con solo imaginarse dicho plato tan asqueroso y repulsivo.

-¡¿Pues qué esperáis encontrar en medio del bosque?! ¡¿Fresas bañadas en chocolate?!

.

-Bueno, bañadas en chocolate no, pero fresas… -objetó el Yondaime siendo realista.

.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino? –cuestionó el enanito Kiba, llegando como el resto de los demás enanitos.

-¿Otra vez peleándoos con la princesa? –preguntó Sai con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡Es que no quiere fregar los platos!

-Es una princesa –justificó Lee, obteniendo una sonrisa en Sakura, al ver cómo estaban de parte de ella.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡No hacéis más que malcriarla, que no me extraña que se haya convertido en una princesa engreída y vanidosa! –y regresó al interior de la cabaña, tras dar un portazo.

-Se ha enfadado –habló Shino con su tono típico e inexpresivo.

-Habrá que hacer algo –dijo Chouji preocupado.

-Dejadla, ya se le pasará –comentó Kankuro, quién cargaba un enorme pescado-. Vamos, tenemos que hacer la cena.

-¿Es que nadie se va a quedar conmigo? –se quejó Sakura-. Ya veo cuánto me queréis. ¡Ahí os quedáis! –marchándose ofendida.

.

-Va a ser odiada por todos, por ese carácter tan caprichoso. Menos mal que cobrará bien por su actuación que sino… –comentaba Kakuzu.

-¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¿Es que solo sabes pensar en el dinero? –cuestionó Hidan hasta la coronilla de escuchar la palabra dinero de su boca.

-No, de vez en cuando pienso en invertir en bolsa.

-… -con un tic, así se le quedó mirando, así como Pein que no sabía si alucinar o aliviarse de que no solo pensara en dinero.

.

-Hablaré con ella –proclamó el enanito Sai siguiéndola.

.

-¿Por qué de los siete enanitos, tiene que ser precisamente Sai el que la siga? –no había podido evitar murmurar Itachi, siendo, al igual que su hermano pequeño, enemigo de aquel pintor sonrisita.

.

Hubo un nuevo cambio de escena, aunque no muy distinto del anterior, donde se veía a Sakura sentada sobre el pasto artificial. Entre sus dedos tenía una pequeña flor rosa campestre que observaba con cierta pena.

La imagen de princesa egoísta y caprichosa se había desvanecido, para pasar a tener una cara triste, como si su vida fuese trágica.

-¿Princesa Sakura? –la llamó Sai.

Sakura sobresaltada, cambió inmediatamente su rostro.

-¡Ah! Ahora me hacéis compañía, ¿verdad? ¡Pues es muy tarde! ¡Ahora quiero estar sola!

.

El cambio de imagen hizo que los espectadores más avispados, imaginaran que el personaje de Sakura fingiera su egoísmo frente a los siete enanitos y que en el fondo, el personaje de princesa sufría en solitario.

.

-Princesa –sentándose a su lado, para mayor desagrado de Itachi y de Mikoto, que también era una anti de Sai-, ¿por qué provocáis el odio de Ino-chan y los demás?

Sakura se alteró, como si hubiera sido pillada in fraganti. Con gotas de nerviosismo y sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué sois unos imbéciles que no sabéis cuidarme como la princesa que soy?

-Comportamientos así, solo lo hacen las princesas que odian todo lo que ve y que no aceptan acariciar con sutileza una simple y pequeña flor, como vos hacéis.

Y Sakura parecía sentirse desarmada al haber sido descubierta.

.

-Insisto, ¿por qué de todos los enanitos, Sai es el que descubre como es? –seguía Itachi receloso de ese acercamiento y del murmullo femenino, quiénes veían aquella escena como una tierna y adorable.

.

-Princesa –continuaba Sai hablándole-, ¿por qué queréis que os odiemos?

Sakura suspiró y viendo que pusiera la excusa que pusiera, no iba a conseguir hacerlo desistir, decidió contarle la verdad.

-Porque si soy una princesa vanidosa y egoísta, el príncipe Naruto no querrá casarse conmigo.

-¿Qué queréis decir? –inquirió Sai confuso, como el resto de los espectadores.

-Que no me quiero casar con Naruto. No me gusta.

.

Y nuevamente en el público, se imaginaron que aquella escena no tuvo que ser ensayada durante mucho tiempo, por lo tan sincera que sonaba.

-¡Un partido y una posición es lo que se pierde, esa desagradecida! –opinó Kushina molesta.

.

-Bueno, por lo que sé, solo conocisteis al príncipe en una ocasión. Si estáis más tiempo juntos…

-¡Es inútil! Además… -tornándose roja como una chiquilla adorable- antes de conocer al príncipe Naruto… mi corazón ya había escogido a otro.

-¡¿Estáis enamorada de alguien que no es el príncipe Naruto?! ¡¿De quién se trata?!

-Es alguien que desconocéis –negando nerviosa y poco convincente.

-¿Princesa…?

-Qué no lo conocéis, en serio. Además, no creo que me case con él, es muy mayor para mí. Déjame sola, por favor.

Ante la insistencia de la princesa, Sai obedeció.

-Pronto hará fresco, no os quedéis aquí mucho tiempo –retirándose.

-Sai, por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto –le pidió.

-Como queráis –asintiendo y desapareció del lugar.

Una vez sola, el foco iluminó por completo a Sakura, para darle mayor importancia al monólogo que haría.

-Si los demás se enteran, no serán tan considerados como Sai y no pararán de insistir para que diga el nombre de la persona que amo –hablando consigo misma-. Pero es que no puedo decir que la persona es de Dark Knight Snake-kun.

.

Murmullo general entre los espectadores de ver lo insólito. La princesa típica de los cuentos, enamorada del malo de turno.

Ahora entendían porque Naruto hacía de papel de príncipe prometido, en vez de Sasuke.

.

-Sé que es muy malo y que pretende capturarme, pero… -mirando la flor, adoptando una mirada comprensiva- sus ojos… parecían reflejar rencor y soledad… como si ver a tanta gente feliz, le hiciera recordar algo que le doliese…

.

Qué alguien le explicara al público, en qué momento Sasuke parecía estar así, porque recordaban perfectamente, que el chaval se había manifestado como un ser todopoderoso que se burlaba y se divertía de los demás.

.

Dando un último suspiro, Sakura se levantó y se sacudió las hierbas que se encontraba sobre la parte de atrás de su vestido. Ahora le tocaba regresar a la cabaña, y fingir un falso comportamiento con el único fin de que esa fuera la impresión que tenían, y así desilusionar al príncipe Naruto.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! –escuchó de repente Sakura- ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Siguiendo la voz que pedía ayuda, Sakura se encontró con una anciana al borde de caer por un barranco. Sin perder ni un segundo, Sakura tiró de ella.

Una vez salvada la anciana, ambas respiraron fuertemente por lo tan cerca que había estado la terrible tragedia.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la princesa.

-Sí, muchas gracias, niña. Me has salvado la vida –decía la benevolente anciana.

La joven le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y se levantó.

-Para la próxima tenga cuidado por dónde camina –le sugirió.

-¡Un momento! Me has salvado la vida –repitiendo-, lo justo es que te recompense por ello.

-No es necesario, señora.

-Insisto, niña. No me sentiría bien, si no te doy algo por lo que has hecho por mí.

Y antes de que Sakura volviera a negar, aquella anciana hurgó algo en el cesto que traía consigo hasta sacar una manzana roja y jugosa.

.

-Tobi tiene hambre –declaró el enmascarado tras haberse comido todas las palomitas y chucherías que Konan le había comprado. Pero había sido ver aquella manzana tan roja y tan deliciosa, que su boca se había hecho agua.

-¡Maldita sea, Tobi! ¡Cómete el brazo y cállate! –le dijo Deidara fastidiado, de que aquel estúpido volviera a darle la lata.

-Quiero una manzana, pero que no esté envenenada. Esa fijo que lo está.

-¿Y por qué está envenenada? –preguntó Hidan, el cual nunca había visto ni leído ningún cuento popular en toda su vida.

-Porque esa escena está basada en _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_. Esa anciana lo que pretende realmente, es engañar a Sakura para que coma la manzana que está envenenada. Entonces, caerá en un profundo sueño, donde solo será despertada con el primer beso de su amor verdadero, es decir del príncipe. O por lo menos fue así en el cuento –explicó Pein ante el alucine de sus colegas akatsukis de lo tan puesto que estaba en cuentos-. Es que junto a _La bella y la bestia_, era mi cuento favorito –justificándose.

.

-Toma, niña. En agradecimiento, te regalo esta manzana tan especial.

-¿Manzana especial? –cogiéndola, manifestando su ingenuidad- ¿En qué es distinta de las demás? –mirándola fijamente, donde no le encontraba diferencia alguna.

-Es como una lámpara de deseos. A cada mordisco se te concederá un deseo, sea el que sea. Menos el resucitar a las personas.

.

Algunos espectadores soltaron una mueca graciosa, por el cambio simbólico y exagerado que habían hecho de la lámpara de Aladdín.

.

-¿En serio concede cualquier deseo? –preguntó Sakura con un entusiasmo, donde algunos en el público se imaginaban qué querría pedir.

-Así es. Piensa profundamente en aquello que más desees, y la masticas.

.

-¡Hay que ser burra para creerse eso! –dijo Konohamaru-. Yo no habría caído en esa mentira tan tonta.

.

Sakura, obedeciendo cada una de las indicaciones, cerró los ojos y pensó en algo. Después, con ganas e ilusión, le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

De cara al público, vieron como una pérfida sonrisa cruzó por aquella anciana.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que la manzana cayó como peso muerto, seguido del cuerpo de Sakura.

-¡Ju! ¡Ju! ¡Ju! –decía en bajo, donde fue incrementando el volumen de su risa maliciosa, asustando a más de un niño- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Estúpida princesa! ¡Has caído en mi trampa! –la imagen de anciana decrépita pero benevolente desapareció, para dar paso a la hechicera Shizune aparecida en el primer acto y servidora de Sasuke-. Ahora la recompensa será mía –dijo con aire avaricioso.

Shizune cargó a la princesa al igual que si fuera un saco de patatas. Se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa se encontró con los siete enanitos.

-¡Princesa! –murmuró Ino con preocupación, viéndola más que dormida.

-¡Suelta a la princesa, ahora mismo! –amenazó Lee.

-¿Creéis que vosotros, seres inferiores, podréis conmigo? –inquirió Shizune.

Y ahí más que nunca, se vieron los efectos especiales de Orochimaru, donde un combate de magia se desencadenó entre los siete enanitos y Shizune.

A pesar de que los enanitos tenían la ventaja del número y hasta conseguido liberar a la princesa de las garras de la malvada hechicera, en fuerza, ambos bandos estaban igualados.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! –lloraba Ino, ante el cuerpo inerte y que parecía estar sin vida. Puede que la odiase, pero en el fondo, la quería.

-¡Maldita! ¡Pagarás caro lo que le has hecho a la princesa! –decía Kiba enfurecido.

-¡Todos a la vez! ¡Lancemos nuestro Kame Hame Ha! –gritó Kankuro.

.

-Esa técnica, ¿de qué me suena? –murmuraba Fugaku a su hijo.

-Pertenece a la serie Dragon Ball, padre –contestó Itachi.

.

-¡Malditos! ¡Ahora, veréis! ¡Catapulta infernal!

.

-Aunque esa, no me suena de nada –decía Itachi ahora confuso.

-Esa pertenece a una serie llamada Oliver y Benji. La echaban cuando era niño –confirmó ahora el Uchiha.

-Es verdad –corroboró Minato-. De hecho, la realizaban los hermanos gemelos eses. Ahora no recuerdo su nombre.

-¡¿Queréis callar, frikis del manga?! –corearon Mikoto y Kushina molestas.

.

-¡Kame Hame Ha! –gritaron los enanitos al unísono.

-¡Maldición! –y recibió de lleno el impacto.

.

El escenario se iluminó de tal manera, que algunos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no quedar ciegos. Los Uchihas activaron su sharingan para evitar ese mal y los Hyuuga activaron su Byakugan para intentar ver mejor. Mientras que Pein, quién tenía su Rinnengan, tuvo que ponerse unas gafas de sol, para que sus ojos no resultaran dañados.

.

Cuando la clara luz se fue desvaneciendo, todos volvieron a centrarse en el escenario: Shizune estaba tirada en el suelo y los enanitos respirando repetidas veces por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Lo hemos conseguido –dijo Chouji.

-¡La princesa! –se acordó Sai.

El pelinegro, seguido de los pequeños hombrecitos, se acercó a la princesa, quién estaba en el regazo de Ino. La rubia lloraba desconsolada. Miró a los seis enanitos varones, expresando la muerte de la princesa y el lamento que ella tenía en consecuencia.

De los ojos de algunos de ellos, comenzaron a surgir lágrimas, otros apartaron la mirada para que no les vieran llorar.

En medio de aquel lamento, ninguno de ellos vio como una de las extremidades de Shizune se había movido.

.

-¡Puff! Tanto teatro para que ahora les ataque –objetó Onoki desilusionado por tan mala escena.

.

Otro movimiento que provocó un sonoro ruido y que alertó a todos los enanitos.

-¡No iré sola al infierno!

Y con los enanitos desprevenidos, la malvada hechicera les atacó.

.

Cuando los niños, espectadores, creían que todo estaría perdido y que el mal se daría, por primera vez, con el triunfo, la aparición inesperada de Uzumaki Naruto, salvó el día.

Ahí había aparecido, con su espada, su capa principesca, sus ropajes de colores vivos, su mirada valerosa y su sonrisa calmada, donde muchas personas en el público, no pudieron evitar loarle como si fuera un héroe que había salvado Konoha del ataque de los malos de turno, en vez de un personaje de una obra de teatro.

Con su gran y resplandeciente espada, Naruto partió en dos a la malvada hechicera. Los niños y Tobi se alegraron y aplaudieron felices. Los mayores, por su parte, veían aquella escena nada apropiada para menores de trece años.

Después de haber sido partida en dos, la hechicera se hizo humo y se desvaneció como por magia.

.

-¿Príncipe Naruto? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Kiba extrañado de su presencia.

-Tenía ganas de ver a mi amada prometida y como ya tengo el derecho a casarme –sus ojos azules se posaron en la joven que se encontraba en los regazos de Ino-. Y veo que he llegado justo a tiempo.

-¿Justo a tiempo? –repitió la rubia incrédula con los ojos vidriosos-. ¡La princesa ha muerto!

Naruto enfundó su espada, y pasando por el lado de los enanitos, se acercó hasta la princesa. Tomó una de sus manos, donde estaba tan fría como el hielo. Con la otra, apartó con delicadeza uno de los mechones rosa que caía de su frente.

.

Algunos Uchihas, como Mikoto e Itachi, vieron aquella escena con malos ojos, sin gustarles nada de nada.

.

-La princesa no está muerta, solo está sumida en un sueño eterno.

Los enanitos se acercaron al príncipe. Para Ino, aquellas palabras parecían significar la luz de la esperanza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la princesa tiene salvación?

-Claro. Con el beso del amor verdadero.

.

Murmullo general por todos los espectadores, acompañada de una atenta fijación por ver una escena de beso entre Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

Aunque fuera en una obra, aquel acto significaba un notición en las portadas de todas las revistas de prensa rosa, donde ya se imaginaban los títulos de portada.

"_El beso de un amor verdadero"_

"_El Uchiha pierde a la chica en una obra"_

"_El nacimiento de un nuevo amor"_

"_Celos y traiciones"_

"_El equipo 7 se desmorona"_

Habían tantos que era imposible ponerlos todos en portada.

Decenas de fotógrafos, así como algún fan que le gustaba más a Sakura con Naruto que con Sasuke, prepararon sus cámaras para conseguir la tan exclusiva y hacer merchadising para uso propio y venderlo.

Los Uchihas por su parte, estaban deseosos de aplicar Mangekyou Sharingan sobre el hijo del Yondaime.

¿Y Sasuke?

¿En serio iba a permitir que aquel rubio besara a su chica?

La alteración creció cuando Naruto estaba en posición, encima de ella, con sus ojos cerrados.

Veinte centímetros para que los labios masculinos tocasen los femeninos.

Quince centímetros…

Diez centímetros…

Cinco centímetros…

.

Plumas de cuervo invadieron el lugar, alertando a los enanitos y a Naruto donde se había detenido, para fastidio de algunos deseosos de que se realizara el tan esperado beso.

Las plumas se aglomeraron en un montón dando forma de un feroz remolino.

Naruto y los enanitos tuvieron que agarrarse a algo y a cerrar sus ojos para que el viento de plumas no les hicieran volar por los aires.

Cuando el huracán hubo cesado, Naruto comprobó que la princesa Sakura no se encontraba donde estaba.

-¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?! –buscándola alarmado.

-A… Ella… está… -decía Ino entre balbuceos mirando hacia alguna parte del cielo.

Y al igual que Uzumaki Naruto que había aparecido como héroe, Uchiha Sasuke había aparecido para alivio de sus compatriotas, evitando aquel suceso tan horrorífico.

Volando, con sus alas de cuervo a la espalda, Sasuke cargaba en un solo brazo de mala manera el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¡SASUKE! –sacando su espada- ¡DEVUÉLVEME A SAKURA-CHAN AHORA MISMO!

-¿Crees tú, pedazo de usuratonkachi, que puedes conmigo? –inquirió mordaz.

-¡MALDITO CABRÓN! –su espada comenzó a brillar y blandiéndola, lanzó un haz de luz.

Sasuke, sin hacer el amago de esquivarlo, temerario, siguió manteniéndose en el lugar. Amplió su sonrisa y moviendo su capa aún lado, como si estuviera hecha de acero, bloqueó el ataque, anulándolo al instante.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Aunque hayas madurado en poder, todavía sigues siendo un príncipe novato y débil. Ahora tu prometida será mía, mía para convertirla en rata –riéndose a carcajadas.

.

Pestañeo en algunos espectadores, donde se preguntaban, si Sasuke iba a hacer aquello realmente.

Porque entonces, ¿cómo se daría el romance prohibido entre un ser malvado y la princesa? Era lo previsto tras ver y escuchar los dos actos.

.

-¡MALDITO! ¡Si le haces algo a Sakura-chan, te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré!

-Primero, intenta rescatarla –retándole, para volver a crear un tornado de plumas de cuervo y desaparecer misteriosamente del lugar, con su carcajada de fondo, provocando escalofríos en algunos.

Las luces se apagaron y Kakashi volvió a narrar.

-"Tras haber perdido a la princesa a manos de su peor enemigo, el príncipe se perjuró en rescatarla como fuera. Regresó a su palacio, acompañado de los enanitos, donde no tardó en contarle todo a su padre. El rey no tardó en pedir ayuda a tres seres mágicos que ayudarían a su hijo a hacerlo más fuerte y para que adquiriera dones mágicos, los necesarios para combatir contra Sasuke. Por otro lado, Dark Knight Snake había llevado a la princesa a su castillo con intenciones que nadie se hubiera imaginado. Ni siquiera sus propios aliados."

Y el telón rojo volvió a caer, dando por finalizado el segundo acto.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Otro nuevo acto añadido a la historia, donde parece más una parodia de Blancanieves que otra cosa, ¿no?

No sé vosotros, pero yo me lo paso pipa escribiendo este fic, tanto por el hecho de cómo se desarrolla la trama, como con los comentarios adicionales que hacen los espectadores que ven la obra.

Y si esperabais que Naruto besara a Sakura estabais completamente equivocados. Ya he pasado por el trauma de escribir una escena traumante, que escribirla de nuevo en tan poco tiempo, me cambiaría para el otro bando.

Ahora Sakura está en poder de Sasuke, así que en el siguiente acto, veremos lo que pretende el Uchiha con ella en la obra.

Pues lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado, que me regaléis un review (hoy es mi cumple y razón por la que hay tantas actualizaciones), que es un bonito regalo (aunque también admito dibujos/fics de mis tres parejas XD) y nos vemos hasta finales de septiembre (razón, exámenes de selectividad).

'Atori'


End file.
